Coming Home
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: Will Emmett ever make it home to Bella or will War stand in the way of Coming Home? Read on to find out.  AH  Thanks to Christag banners for the picspiration.


_This started because I saw this banner: __http : / bit__ (DOT) ly/nqaPEx that was created by Christag Banners and I fell in love. I had to write it! It's a Bella/Emmett. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight because if I did, Emmett & Bella would be together as would Jasper & Edward...Just Saying_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Prologue<strong>_

"Hey, Bella, what do you want to watch? We have a choice of _Sweet Home Alabama, Runaway Bride, or Bridget Jones Diary,_" my best friend Alice asked me from the living room. I was in the kitchen making snacks for our girls' movie night. We were celebrating my husband, Emmett, returning from a tour of duty in the Middle East; he was due home in just a couple of days.

Alice and I had been best friends since high school. Then her cousin Rosalie had moved to town five years ago, and we'd been hanging out together ever since. As cliché as it sounds, they were my rocks when Emmett was out of town; hence the in-house celebration.

"Let's go _Sweet Home Alabama;_ I love Reese, and I could do with some Josh Lucas lovin!" I answered, carrying in a tray of cocktails and food and setting them on the coffee table in front of the lounge.

"I can't believe Emmett will be home in just a couple of days. Are you ready Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh my god I am so ready! Six months is long enough." I sighed collapsing into the love seat. "It's incredible how distance makes the heart grow fonder. You know I thought it was all blah blah crap until it happened to me."

"Yeah I know; Jasper can't wait for Emmett to get home either. He's champing at the bit to have some guy time," Alice said grabbing one of the Cosmopolitans from the tray.

"Well he's not having him for at least a week," I said grinning a mile wide.

"Eww, Bella, those are details I do NOT want to know about Emmett," Rosalie said with a grin that told me she was joking.

"Oh you lie; you know you'll want me to recount every gory detail over and over because you're not getting any." I giggled.

"Okay, you got me there," she conceded.

We were half way through the movie when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my father in law. Grabbing the remote I paused the movie and answered, giving the girls a curious look.

"Hi, Carlisle, how are you?"

"Bella, hi. I'm so sorry to call you this late at night."

"It's okay, what's up?"

"It's Emmett, Bella. I have some bad news."

My heart dropped and my mind started racing. Bad news; what did he mean by bad news? Why was he the one calling me if something had happened to Emmett? Wouldn't it be an official from the military?

Emmett's Dad, Carlisle, was a government contractor who divided his time between Washington State and the Pentagon in D.C. I held my breath waiting for him to go on. "Carlisle, what is it? Please?"

"You know I have a lot of contacts at the Pentagon, right?"

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me. "Yes." I let out the air in my lungs slowly trying to breathe in and out without having a panic attack.

"Well I just got a call from Peter, one of the special assignment guys. Apparently there has been an increase in insurgent activity and they're turning some of the teams back around to go in. Emmett's command is one of them. Bella, I'm sorry, but Emmett won't be coming home any time soon. I've got it on good authority that it'll be on the news in the next hour."

I looked up to find Alice and Rosalie staring at me with wide eyes. I forgot they couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Oh, Carlisle, no," I whispered, holding back tears.

Rosalie and Alice rushed over and sat beside me, wrapping me in their arms. They still had no idea what was going on, but that didn't matter to them.

"I'm really sorry. I've already told you more than I should, but I thought you should hear it from me, and not some news anchor on the television."

"I understand. Thank you for the call, and give Esme my love. Please call me if you hear anything else. Please."

"I will. We miss him too. Will you call us tomorrow and let us know you're okay?"

"I will. Alice and Rosalie are here with me, so I'll be okay."

"Good, I'm glad you're not alone. Speak to you soon, Bella. We love you."

"Love you too Carlisle. Bye."

The phone slipped out of my hand landing with a soft thud.

"Bella, we're here for you. What's going on?" Rosalie enquired.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's Emmett," I sobbed the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Her face dropped and I realised again that they hadn't heard Carlisles end of the conversation.

I held back a sob as I explained my conversation with Carlisle. Flicking over to the 24 hour news channel I indicated to the television. Rolling across the ticker-tape on screen was a Breaking News Message:

_The US Government is reporting an increased number of insurgent attacks in the Afghan province of Kunar. There is no news as to whether there have been any casualties, but there are reports of heavy gunfire. The military have issued a statement claiming they have terminated homecoming for the 200 troops who were due home this week. All active duty members in the area have been redeployed. More news to come_

"Emmett's not coming home and they don't know when he'll be back. Apparently something has happened and they've all been sent back into the field. Anyone who was due home has been told they can't come back and they don't know when they'll be able to. What am I going to do? I'm not prepared for this? I need Emmett back. I need him home," I said between sobs.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. We're here for you, no matter what. Right, Rosalie?"

"Absolutely, Bella, it'll be okay. I'm sure he'll be fine. This whole thing will be over soon enough and he'll be home before you know it. How about we give the movie a miss and we go lie on your bed with the television on? That way you can watch to see if anything else happens. I think you need snuggle time."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and helped me stand. I felt completely empty. Emmett and I were made for each other. Whenever we were apart it felt like a part of me was missing. I let them lead me to the bedroom and help me into my pyjamas. They both changed and climbed into bed, surrounding me, like I was in a cocoon. Alice reached over and flicked on the TV, keeping the volume low.

Sitting between my best friends I stared blankly at the screen. I couldn't believe that Emmett wouldn't be home in a couple of days. They each slid a hand into mine and we watched. Silent tears of disappointment rolled down my cheeks as I remembered when I first met the crazy man I was so in love with.

I wondered when Emmett Cullen McCarty was going to be Coming Home.

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER: How they met.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A huge massive thanks to<strong> AnnetteinOz<strong> who is a champion beta and makes thing bettaaahh..  
>Thanks to everyone that looked over this for me and gave me words of encouragement – you know who you are! I know that BellaEmmett isn't for a lot of people, I just hope it's for you.  
><em>

Thank you to Christag Banners for the inspiration to tell this story..check out her blog here: **http:/ christagbanners (DOT) blogspot (DOT) com **


End file.
